


Jhin Khada - Dinner Troubles (A Zalka Alliance Short)

by MasterSuicune



Series: Tales of the Zalka Alliance [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate but very Similar SWTOR Universe, Eternal/Immortal Zalka Guilds, F/M, Infinite Zalka Sister Guilds, Light Side Sith Warrior, M/M, Zalka Alliance, casual setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSuicune/pseuds/MasterSuicune
Summary: The Smuggler Jhin Khada found himself smitten with the Jedi Grandmaster's Padawan, Rubedite, and finds himself unable to decide what to do about the situation, hence going to his adoptive elder brother, the former Sith Warrior and previous Lord Wrath Eldric Alamos, and his husband Theron Shan.Just meant as a cute and casual short story between my two main SWTOR characters, proud leaders among the Immortal/Eternal Zalka sister Guilds.
Relationships: Male Smuggler/Original Female Jedi, Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior
Series: Tales of the Zalka Alliance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750426
Kudos: 3





	Jhin Khada - Dinner Troubles (A Zalka Alliance Short)

**Author's Note:**

> To note that this takes place in a very similar but alternate version of the SWTOR Universe, where there is not one, but 8 "Outlanders" (One for each Class Storyline). This is according to the Zalka Alliance lore which I co-own (The "Eternal Zalka" and the "Immortal Zalka" RP sister Guilds), where Sith Warrior Eldric Alamos and Smuggler Jhin Khada are their respective classes' "Outlanders".
> 
> Also note that Eldric has always been a next to fully Light Sided Sith, hence his gentle nature, and no longer considers himself Sith for the most part.
> 
> And last but not least... Yes, my Smuggler's namesake is Jhin from League of Legends. However the name, usage of firearm for a weapon, tendency for theatrics and color scheme and appearance of his outfit are where the similarities end. Ok fine, those are a lot of similarities... xD Point being that they are REAAAALLY not the same person in every other terms. This Jhin's a genuinely nice guy whom does everything he can for the greater good of the Galaxy.

**Jhin Khada - Dinner Troubles**

**A Zalka Alliance Short**

**\----------**

Jhin hurriedly walked in the familiar Kaas City apartment, removed his helmet in a swift motion as the door closed behind him. He walked into the corridor and peeked into his brothers' room, spotting neither Eldric nor Theron. He felt his holocom as it went off and saw a text message came in from Ric.

"Heard you come in. We're in the common room."

Jhin nodded as he pocketed the device, heading towards the room on the opposite side of the corridor from the main bedroom, nodding at the guards as he walked in and spotted them on one of the couches. Eldric was sitting near the edge of it, examining a crystal absentmindedly while noting down observations on a datapad. Theron was sitting sideways next to him, facing towards the door with his back leaned against his husband's shoulder and arm, frowning over a datapad of his own. The table nearby was filled with piles of books, scrolls, artefacts and crystals arranged in a semi neat order, aside an area near the men which had been cleared up for now empty dishes, indicating they had been eating until recently.

He smiled fondly at the men he saw as his brothers and family as he approached down the few stairs. Theron lifted his eyes to smile at him, raising a hand as a welcome, Eldric nodding to him with a smile as he raised a hand to float up the dishes back to the kitchen area.

Jhin chuckled at that, rolling his eyes.

"Show off."

Theron looked back over his shoulder to see what Jhin was talking about, catching sight of the dishes landing on the counter, making him chuckle. Eldric just smiled innocently, leaning his head against his husband's.

"Lazy butt." Theron said as he placed a kiss on Ric's forehead as Jhin came to sit across from them.

"What? You're lying against me." Ric said innocently, tilting his head to the side.

"I could've moved?" The ex SIS said, laughing.

"Well, you looked comfy." The ex-Sith pouted.

Theron rolled his eyes then turned slightly to poke his husband in the ribs. "Stop being so damn adorable, I'm scolding your lazy butt here." He said jokingly.

Jhin laughed. "Oh my god guys… Get a room!"

A book gently landed on top of Jhin's head, perfectly balanced by a smirking Eldric's telekinesis, the smuggler yelping in mild surprise.

"We're in a room! In our home." The force user sayid with a mischievous smirk, Theron facepalming at his side, then the former Sith Lord chuckled and got slightly more serious. "So you wanted to talk to me? Whatever is troubling you, little brother?"

Jhin rolled his eyes but chuckled, grabbing the book from on top of his head and putting it back on the table. He swallowed and looked at his hands, unsure. "How should I put it… How do you guys do it? I mean the whole relationship thing, dating and whatnot… Being with someone…" He looked up at them, looking lost.

Eldric looked in thoughts a moment as Theron tilted his head to the side. "You've been dating before J, what's the issue?"

Jhin looked mildly panicked, looking anywhere but at his brothers with a slight blush. "N-no, it's not the same! I've done a lot of flirting… And there's been the occasional one nights, but..." He sighed and took a deep breath, then shyly looked up at them. "What I mean to say is… I've never been in any remotely serious relationships before… Not as far as romance goes anyways."

Eldric nodded slowly, his face back to his usual calm and serious self, a soft smile on his lips. "There's someone you like, isn't there?"

The smuggler turned red and nodded slowly after a moment. "Yea…" He sighed. "I don't really know what to do about it… Heck, this is a first for me to actually like someone like that… I mean romantically and all? Cause I like you guys of course, but as my brothers, you know?" He rambles on and then sighed again. "I'm being awkward, am I…"

Ric smiled warmly. "No, you're being human." Theron nodding in agreement. "We all get a bit awkward when there's someone we like J, it's normal." He says as he placed a kiss on his husband's cheek whom leaned in the brief touch, eyes closed.

Jhin slumped in his seat, looking defeated. "I guess… But what if I look stupid or something in front of her… Already kind of humiliated myself… Or what if I mess up? How do I know what to do or say?"

His brother looked at him in the eyes, a soft expression on his face. "You don't." He then glanced at his lover with a fond smile. "You just stay true to yourself, else it won't work out anyways." Theron nodded as his husband looked back at Jhin and continued. "Also do not try to rush things. Learn to know one another at your own pace."

The younger man looked in thoughts then glanced back up, slightly more confident and nodded. "Be myself and take my time… Got it, I'll keep that in mind when-" He paused as his holocom went off, taking it out and reading the incoming text message as a smile formed on his face. It was brief, but contained a location on Manaan and a time. His face froze in panic. It was only 5 hours away from now.

"Oh shit…" Was all he could manage.

Eldric frowned in concern. "Everything alright?" Jhin looked up at him as he pocketed the device. "She wants to meet for dinner…" He trailed off.

Theron moved to sit straight and face him, beaming. "That's great!"

The smuggler shivered in fear. "In 5 hours on Manaan…"

Theron deadpanned. "Oh… Still scared of water, aren't you?" Jhin shook his head vigorously, getting up and pacing. "N-nevermind that! I thought I'ld have more time to prepare… I don't know what to wear… I don't know if I should bring her a present…" He stopped and sighed. "There is also the fact that all that water's gonna make me more nervous…"

Eldric, whom had stood up during his brother's pacing around, approached him and brought him in his arms in a hug, making the slightly shorter man yelp in surprise. The Smuggler sighed after the initial surprise as he relaxed and let his worries melt away by the comforting presence of his best friend and adoptive brother.

Theron smiled at the heartwarming scene as Eldric let go of his younger sibling and ruffled his hair. "What the hell man…" Jhin whined at the motion, trying to fix his hair.

"So, you gonna tell us who this mystery girl is, who charmed her way into your heart, kid?" Theron said teasingly as the ex-Sith walked back to the couch, leaning against it, arms crossed and nodding, as he was also very curious. Jhin went deep red as he fidgeted with his hands, sitting on the opposing couch's armrest.

"I err…" He searched for his words as Eldric smiled softly. "Is it Rubedite?" Jhin deadpanned. "W-what…? How did you…"

The slightly older man chuckled. "Oh just a wild guess… I don't have Jaesa's ability to sense others' nature or anything, but even I could feel how the force seemed to be linking the two of you. She came to me after everything that happened, saying she wanted to properly apologize to you, but… I had a feeling she was genuinely wanting to see you again and learn to know you better."

Jhin lifted an eyebrow. "If you gave every girl claiming just that my place's key, I'ld have to change my lock or move altogether by now… Thankfully that's not your style… First time for everything, huh." He smiled a little. "I'm glad you did though."

He looked down at his holo, seeing time pass, frowning. Theron got up, beaming. "Well, that's good and all but… We got a date to get you ready for, don't we?" 

The smuggler startled mildly at that, looking at them with a mild blush. "Y-yea, I guess so…?" Eldric chuckled at that as he proceeded to walk out of the room, motionning for his brother to come along.


End file.
